


Stay with me forever, we'll ride this out together

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Old Age, Pensieves (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: In old age, Harry cares for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	Stay with me forever, we'll ride this out together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/gifts).



> Chuck! I promised you a drabble if you did the thing, and you did the thing! You're always doing things! And I'm very proud of you for doing so many things! You're wonderful and amazing and I'm so glad we've gotten to know each other, much love <3 
> 
> Thank you v much to masha and leah for the quick quick betas

“We were really something.” Draco smiled, eyes crinkling. His grey eyes reflected the silvery liquid, becoming two coins, spinning on the table as Harry watched from the corner of his vision.

Harry covered Draco’s hand, skin papery soft. “We still are, love.” 

Draco leaned back, nearly white hair fanned out on plumped pillows. “I think I’ve seen enough for today.” 

“Alright,” Harry smiled, brushing a kiss against Draco’s forehead. He swirled his wand above the pensieve, pulling the shimmery liquid back into his mind, and levitating the pensieve back to the shelf. With one last flick, he vanished the lap table that had settled comfortably over Draco and set the bed covers back to rights. 

“Thank you,” Draco whispered. “Harry.” 

Harry just shook his head, smiling again. Harry wore his old age comfortably, accepting of his greying hair, the dips and spots on his face, the places his muscles and skin had decided to turn loose. It was bewildering to him how Draco wore his old age like everything he had in his life, with confidence and grace. He remained as pointed and beautiful as ever, a strip of sunlight setting him aglow as it filtered through the lace curtains.

“Can you stay with me?” Draco asked, eyes already closed, body sagging with the weight of memory. 

Harry stood up, a hand on his knees to support himself, and went over to the other side of the bed, sitting down carefully and sliding in next to his husband. 

“Go to sleep Draco, I’m right here.”

Draco hummed in response, and Harry clasped his hand, twisting his head to look at their entwined fingers, the wedding bands on both their withered hands, his gold one just a bit too snug against his fingers, which had started to swell slightly in his old age. He refused to use any charms to make it fit better--he wanted to always be able to look down at that ring, and know it was the same one that Draco had slid onto his finger all those years ago. 

Perhaps tomorrow Harry would show them their wedding again. Draco always came out of that memory with tears in his eyes, the same sort of tears he’d had at their wedding, and then Harry would get into bed and gently cradle Draco’s head in his lap, listening to his rattling breaths and imagining he could hear both their joints, creaking in tandem. 

For now, though, he let his eyelids flutter closed, Draco’s breathing mercifully gentle in sleep. 


End file.
